Alice and Memory's Unlucky Day-Maybe
by WhatsYourFavoriteScaryMovie
Summary: Alice and Memory: the two most inseparable girls on the planet. The phrase "best friends forever" personified. But what happens when they're tossed into a whirlwind of their (former) favorite games- with what seems like no way out? Not to mention the adorable (and confused) YouTube stars that show up along the way. Pairings: PewdsxOC, CryxOC. Rated M for language and blood & gore.
1. Chapter 1

Character Information

Name: Alice Holling You Tube Username: CuriosityWasFramed (Fake)

Age: 20 Lives: New York City, New York Born: Ardglass, Northern Ireland, UK

Personality: Shy when you first meet her, but she warms up quickly. Once she gets to know you she's crazy and hyper.

Looks: Straight dark brown hair that is layered to her shoulder blades. Her skin is pale-ish. She has brown eyes and soft features.

Best Friend: Memory Abel

Name: Memory Abel YouTube Username: BellaDame90's (Fake)

Age: 19 Lives: New York City, New York Born: Paris, France

Personality: Sweet and borderline girly. She's more innocent and less dirty-minded than Alice.

Looks: Long, white hair. Originally she had red hair, but her parents let her dye it when she graduated high school. Tan skin and green eyes, sharper features than Alice.

Best Friend: Alice Holling

Name: Felix Kjellberg YouTube Username: PewDiePie (Real)

Age: 23 Lives: Gothenburg, Sweden (I know he moved but it's my fanfiction so shut up and sit down.) Born: Gothenburg, Sweden

Personality: Shy; he usually breaks the ice with a joke. But once you get to know him…Spontaneous, crazy, hilarious, hysterical…I could go on.

Looks: Dark blonde hair, blue eyes. Tan-ish skin and stubble on his face.

Name: Ryan YouTube Username: ChaoticMonki/Cryaotic

Age: 23 (Yes, he is older than this in real life.) Lives: *Undisclosed location* Born: *Unknown*

Personality: Wild and not shy at all. Considers everyone a friend until you tick him off. Not a good idea.

Looks: Let your imagination go crazy. Doesn't take his mask off. Unless…

Ta-Da! I'm so proud of myself for posting this. My first story! MWAHAHAHAHAHA *Hack* -spit- *Cough* choking on spit! *Hack*


	2. A Pussy-Ass Prius

**Okay, I went back to look at the info….and it was bad. I apologize for that; I'm dyslexic, so it hurt my head just looking at it. Yikes.**

**Here's the link for the characters: stories/24325847/alice-and-memorys-unlucky-day-maybe**

**(Alice's POV)**

* * *

KEY:

**Bold: Author's note**

_Italics: Thoughts/Dreams_

"_Quoted Italics: Singing"_

Underline: Text message or email

* * *

_My heart races as I run through the trees. _

_ No one but me; no one to help me, to hear my futile shrieks of mortal terror. No- I feel it now, the dark presence behind me. I can't stand the realization I'm going to die alone, here in this forest…Wait. Wasn't this just a forest? Now I find myself watching bricks speed by as the floor. I duck under a fallen wood beam and run face-first into a grated metal door._

_I hear a shriek envelop me, accompanied by a low, bone-chilling moan. I scream and bang on the door until my throat is raw and my fists are bloody and busted. Screaming becomes the only thing I know. The only thing that matters. Just stop breathing and let it go away._

* * *

I bolt upright in bed and let out a shrill, high-pitched scream that even Jamie Lee Curtis would be proud of. My phone's radio-alarm is going nuts on my bedside table. Sweat covers my forehead and legs, and my hands are clammy and cold. The song my phone was playing _does_ make me laugh, however. I can't help but chorus in.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin, and lay me down on a bed of roses." _I let myself loose for a moment, shaking away any last effects of the dream. The pill bottle sits on my dresser, and I kick my sheets off and head for it. The little orange bottle has been my constant companion for the last six years, varying in medications, of course. I'm supposed to come off of it today, or so Doctor Rosen said. A quick trip to his office for an evaluation and then no more bitter pills.

"As long as," I remember him stating, "You keep up this habit of not having any more nightmares." Well, I guess I'm going to lie again. What am I supposed to say, anyway; "Oops, I had another nightmare, put me back on PTSD medication,"? Oh but Hell no. I open the little bottle of Satan's piss and pop my morning dosage in my mouth. I swallow hard, praying it doesn't get stuck in my throat.

It thankfully doesn't, and so I pick up my phone and find I have a new message from Memory.

U still want me to pick u up 4 Rosen's l8r?

I text back a quick 'yes' and toss my phone onto my bed. Luckily my parents are still gone, probably at a bar or in jail. I'll get a call later to come and pick them up. But until then, I'm going to enjoy my day. First I run a brush through my hair, and then put on some minor makeup. I change into my normal clothes and look in the mirror. I look presentable. A knock on the door sends me running for the lock.

"Hey!" I greet my white-haired friend. She waves and looks me up and down, taking in my outfit. I raise an eyebrow when she shakes her head.

"You and your Chuck Taylors," she mutters, gesturing to my feet. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

A half an hour later we pull into the parking garage of Dr. Rosen's building. "Remind me, why do you drive a pussy-ass Prius?" I ask, eyes sweeping the lot for a parking spot. "Goddammit, it's Friday. Why aren't these people at work?"

"To answer your first question: because it's gas-efficient. I get forty-eight miles per gallon in this baby." She pats the dash as if it was her most prized possession. I roll my eyes. "And I don't know the answer to that last one." I point at an empty space.

"There's one," I say, tapping her shoulder. She backs into the spot and I hop out of the tampon-on-wheels. "I feel like I'm about to go shopping for a training bra. And trust me. I can't fit _all this_," I grab my chest, "in a training bra." Memory rolls her eyes this time.

"Ha-ha. I'm laughing on the inside. Not."

"You should be."

**Did you like it? Make sure to leave a review or PM me. Also, leave a review if you caught the "The Other Guys" reference!**

**Signing off, **

** ~Kat**


	3. Wonderland and Felix's Long Day

**This is officially an Author's Note. YAY! Now read it. -.-**

**This is _really_ how to get to the pictures (I have to tell you how to get there because FanFiction is being a b1tch): Go to a website called "Quizilla" and there's a search bar on the top right corner of the page. Search "Alice and Memory's Unlucky Day" and a story by ScaryMovieFanfics (me) will pop up. Click that. **

**Yay! I did it! Now, DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone except Alice. Memory belongs to an author (my best friend) named BrokenInside4177. Look her up.**

**WARNING: There is cussing in the following chapters. Just saying.**

"So…no more pills?"

Memory stares me down, her jaw hanging open. "No more you being doped up and me having to drag you up the stairs at your house?" I take the keys from her hand.

"I can't promise anything. You may still have to drag me up the stairs, only for a different reason." I open the driver's side door. "I'm driving if you haven't gathered." _That_ snapped her out of it.

"Whoa there, Miss PTSD. No driving for you. I don't plan on dying today." She makes a grab for the keys in my hand, but I dangle them out of her reach.

"No, I'm off the pills! I'm allowed to drive and/or operate heavy machinery." I explain, seating myself in the little car. "Mimi, if you don't get in the car I'm running your ass over." I start the Prius to prove my point. She rolls her eyes and walks around to the other side. Memory has her pouty face on.

"This is mutiny! Being forced to ride curbside in my own car," she mutters under her breath. I press the gas, praying the car can get above 45 miles per hour. "Do you know how to drive?" she asks quietly. I deadpan her.

"Of course I know how to drive." _How hard can it be?_ "Your lack of faith in me is a bit depressing."

About twenty minutes later we're climbing out of the little red car.

"I told you I can drive!" I taunt like a little kid. Mimi scoffs as she steps onto the pavement. Her usually-perfect hair is knotted and tangled from driving with the window down.

"I never said you couldn't. I just asked if you knew how," she points out matter-of-factly. "I've never seen you drive anything except your Harley." I grin crookedly. "Oh! I forgot." Memory dashes to open the door back up on the Prius. "I brought my computer so we can watch YouTube. Maybe edit some videos." I laugh at her genius-ness.

"You…are my best friend. Did you know that? Just making sure you know that." She laughs, pulling her purple computer case out from under her seat. She joins me and we walk in the double doors of the little Starbucks. A guy stands behind the counter, completely fascinated by counting the money in the register. He looks up when the bell on the door rings.

"Welcome to Starbucks," he says dully. Memory hands her computer to me and moves to order. I glance around to find us a seat. We missed the morning rush, so only a middle-aged suit sits in a corner sipping from a tan cup. I choose a table next to the window, sliding the computer out of its case. I get YouTube set up and log into Memory's account.

Her page is pink with the Eiffel Tower in the background, showing her French pride. I click on her subscriptions and choose 'PewDiePie.' Her double earphone jack is already plugged in, so I click my headphones into place. Memory joins me, two steaming cups in hand. "One white hot chocolate for me and a hazelnut macchiato for you." I smile and accept my drink, taking a tentative sip.

"Hold on, I think these are our _petits pains du matin._" She walks back to the counter and accepts the morning buns. Her accent is thick when she gets around anything that reminds her of home, and Starbucks does just that. She'll get excited and begin speaking French. Of course, I do the same thing, only with Irish. My first YouTube video I was speaking Irish half the time; I had to go back and add subtitles in English.

"Here we go,_ mon ami irlandais,_" she says, setting our breakfast on the table. The macchiato in my hand wafts up to my nose, and my mouth begins to water. I take another gulp, not caring about the fact that it scalded my mouth.

"_Merci!_" I say in my best French. She laughs at my attempted pronunciation of the word. I have to admit, French is hard to learn. In the eleven years I've known Memory, I've only been able to pick up a few phrases.

"Oops! I'm speaking French again, aren't I?" I nod, my best 'duh' face on. "Oh well. You know most of what I mean."

"Go right on believing that." I say, plugging in her headphones. She puts them on, and I do the same with mine. "New PewDiePie video!" I sing, clicking it.

"Trouble in Terrorist Town," she reads, smiling. Felix's voice snaps our eyes to the screen. I'm hooked on his accented words and laugh right along with the video. Memory and I commentate, me sometimes muttering "_Tá sé Ken_!" or Memory saying "_Oh, courir! Il est la!_"

When the video ends Memory takes over, typing 'Cry Reads' in the search bar. I shiver; Cry's voice can induce a series of reactions, none of which my therapist would prescribe due to my 'fragile mental state' since watching my parents roast in front of my eyes. The fire that killed my parents was a blazing inferno that would've killed me had I not been with Memory that night. It was arson, the detectives finally decided. That sent me on a diet of nothing except vengeance, anger, and people's souls. (The last part being optional, depending on my mood.) I couldn't hate Memory even if I wanted to, because she's the one that convinced me to go out that night, theretofore saving my life.

"If you don't want to listen…"

"No, it's fine. I'm off the meds, remember?" I tap my forehead, letting myself listen to Cry begin the story of 'The World's Best School Counselor.' I feel Memory shiver next to me. I myself get lost in the plot. Almost as lost as I get when I'm staring into Felix Kjellberg's blue eyes.

Wait.

What the _HELL_ did I just say?

Officially, off the record, maybe I _should've_ said something about that nightmare. So now I'm trippin' over guys I've never met before in my life? I would never admit to being a fangirl (even if it is a _wee_ bit true) so this is madness. _Alice's_ madness returns. My life is a video game. Anyone ever noticed that, I wonder? Do they whisper, "Alice is lost in her Wonderland again," when I walk by?

But I'm getting off topic. Gotta be careful, Cry's voice will do that to you.

"Well, what're you doing tonight?" Memory asks quietly. I nearly leap out of my chair. She raises her hands in front of her chest in surrender. "Sorry, I never know what to do when you zone out like that." I shake my head, laughing to play off my moment of hysteria.

"No, it's fine." I think for a moment, processing the question she asked me. _What am I...oh, 'What am I doing tonight.' Right. _"Um, I don't know. Nothing except video chat with Meggy. Why?" I slide my headphones down to their usual position around my neck.

"I have some videos I need to edit. I was hoping you could help. You're the computer whiz, after all, _pays des merveilles." _I laugh at my nickname of 'Wonderland.' Of course, what reaction am I supposed to have?

* * *

**Felix's POV**

My computer sits in front of me, on the coffee table. The time at the bottom right corner reads '02:34 AM.' I rub my now-red eyes. I was hoping to squeeze in a bit more editing than this, but it'll have to do. I click the 'save' button and lean back on the couch. _What a day._

I got up around 5:30 to drive to the airport, where I was get on a plane to the U.S. of A. and meet Ken at the airport nearly ten hours later. Then we went back to the hotel to unpack (Ken had gotten to New York a day before I had) and catch about an hour of sleep. Then it was off to the convention, where I made an appearance that lasted from 11:00 AM until 6:00 PM. Then back to the hotel to record a quick Fridays with PewDiePie and then edit some footage that should've been posted yesterday.

_What a day._

I actually enjoyed the entire day, but now I'm exhausted. The couch pillows behind me seem like clouds, and I lean back into them. _Ah, peace and-_

"BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

I groan, grabbing my cell phone off the table. It beeps like there's no tomorrow, so I decide to read the text. The phone seems to think it's important. My sore eyes skim the line that are supposed to be words.

"wHo swa het convention vitonocen?"

No, that's not right...

"How was the convention?"

There. That was a coherent sentence. I read the name at the top of the message and blink a few times. It's Cry.

I text back: "Go to bed, not txting anymore. I sleep now." and sink back into the hotel's lumpy sofa. I'm tempted to throw the little contraption when it beeps again. I skim the text groggily.

"Look outside"?


	4. Gonzalez's Plan

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My computer hates me. 'Nuff said. I'm going to try to get them in the games this chapter. We'll see how I do.**

*****Cannot actually happen, I just made it up. Or did I? ;)**

**3rd Person POV, following Alice.**

The sun wasn't any shelter from the biting cold of New York City. A bro convention; how had they not heard about that?! But it was over and they'd missed it. No sense in moping now, Alice thought, though she couldn't even begin to describe the disappointment.

Memory was considerably discouraged, too.

"Well..." Memory sighed, "We could go back to your apartment. I don't feel like my parents asking if we want _madeleines _every five minutes. Unless you actually want _madeleines._" She exited off of her Twitter with a sigh.

"No. Even though your mom is an amazing cook." Her hair falls into her face when she glances down at the cell phone in her lap. It was vibrating. Alice pressed the green "Send" button and put it to her ear. "Yep?"

"Hey- is Ken there?" asks a voice. She laughs at the mistaken call.

"No, sorry. This is Alice, and I don't know any Kens." Memory shuts her computer and Alice mouths "Wrong number" to her friend.

"Oh-okay. Sorry about that. Guess I dialed the wrong number." His voice is so familiar...

"Don't worry about it, bro. Happens to everyone. Take it easy," she concludes, tapping "End." Memory glances up from putting her Toshiba in her bag.

"Who was it?"

"I dunno. Some sexy-phone-voice. He asked for Ken. You heard the rest." The girls pick themselves up and head for the door. The cashier doesn't even glance up when the bell on the door jingles.

* * *

**Gonzalez's POV**

"Imbeciles." The man paces the dirty stone floor. The torches on the walls cast terrifying shadows on the dirt and straw, but the figure doesn't pay any attention to them. "Pure bloody imbeciles. Don't you agree, Stephano...?"

"Yes, because you're SUCH a genius." A voice calls from the darkness. The only thing visible of this figure is the light from the torches being cast on his golden fingers, wrapped around two of the bars of his makeshift cell. "Honestly, Gonzalez, do you think this is fool-proof? You're a fool and you came up with the plan."

"SHUT UP." Gonzalez screamed back. "You are trying my patience, brother," he purred, suddenly deathly calm. "And yes, I do believe this is going to work. It is time for _me_ to get _my_ time. As for you..." he trailed off, gesturing to two grunts off to the side. They moaned and limped forward. "You two. Find out where _Felix Kjellberg_ is. The next time he plays his beloved game, we'll make sure the cameras are off. Time for PewDiePie to pay for his rejection of _moi_."

The two grunts saunter onto the shadows.

"FOUR HOURS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Gonzalez screamed, making Stephano flinch in his cell. The grunts still weren't back. The stupid beasts. He should have done it himself.

"Yes, I do believe it. You are such a-how you say...? drama queen." Stephano used the phrase he'd often heard Pewdie say. He was leaned against the bars of the cell, waiting on an oppurtunity to escape. "You are the most impatient being I've ever met."

"THAT'S IT! GRUUNNT!" A figure emerged from the shadows. It was moaning, a gut-wrenching sound. "Dispose of this waste of gold." The minion limped toward Stephano. His face was a mixture of horror and excitement. This was a chance to escape, but Gonzalez usually didn't order his head on a stick until later. Had the psychopath finally snapped?

Then Stephano felt it, hitting him like a crashing wave. Well, he'd never been hit by a crashing wave, but if he had, he imangined it'd feel like this. "Oh, Gonzalez?" he called, just as the Grunt opened the cage door. His less-than-calm brother looked up.

"What do you want? Dying statue's last request?"

"Nope." The Grunt reached for him. "See you on the other side." Gonzalez realized what was happening too late. A flash of white obscured their vision, Leaving Stephano light-headed. He opened his eyes.

A long, dark hallway stretched into shadows.

Someone had started the game.

* * *

**3rd Person POV, following Alice.**

"Alright, so, first one to scream loses?" Memory asks. Her position on Alice's bed gave her an advantage; her back was against a wall, which is good for any horror game. No danger of imagining things creeping up behind you.

"Okay. If I win we spend the night here. If you win we go back to your place." Alice agrees. She already knew she'd lose. Memory doesn't have an extremely... _active_ imagination, like Alice does. While Memory only heard a fake groan, Alice heard an entire chorus of zombies coming up behind her. When Memory saw a Grunt, Alice saw a tortured soul.

Or it could just be her headphones. They're pretty good.

It had taken four hours to finish filming and editing. On the bright side they both had a new Gmod video on YouTube. Then the girls had decided to film _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_ gameplay. So there they were, webcams positioned strategically on Alice's bed and desk. "Alright, let's get this party started!"

Alice hit the "Record" button at the same time as Memory. "Hello, YouTube!" Alice calls.

"_Bonjour, mes amis!" _Memory started her intro. "Today I'm here with MadnessPersonified. Or just Alice."

"Hi there! Bella, would you do the honors?" Memory laughs and does an impression of Alice.

"Hi there, peoples and aliens. This is the one and only MadnessPersonified, about to play Amnesia: The Dark Descent." Alice dies laughing. It was actually a perfect imitation of her signature intro. Except the part where she was trying to do her Irish accent.

"Was that an Australian accent?" she asks, clicking on her Amnesia shortcut. Memory does the same.

"Shut up. I'm French for God's sakes. I can't talk like you." Alice rolls her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? You racist, bitch?!" Memory bursts out laughing. Alice lets her eyes drift to the camera. "By the way, I would advise turning the volume down, otherwise you risk me blowing your speakers out with my little-girl screams." They synchronize their click on the button that begins the game, a glitch that lets them play multiplayer.*** "Three.." Memory slides her mouse on the mousepad. "...two..." Alice put pressure on the left-click-mouse-thingy. "GO!"

The time: 7:00:00

A flash of white-hot light burns Alice's eyes, forcing them closed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGA! Not really, just kidding. XD I'm so devious. **

**3rd Person, following Pewds/Felix**

The lights out the window of Felix's hotel room cast a glare on his computer. A dark-haired man sat across from him, the ever-present mask covering the majority of his features. "I don't like it."

"Well it doesn't like you either." Cry retorted. Pewds glanced up at his webcam, which had a blinking red light signaling it was, in fact, recording. The game, _Bloody Trapland,_ was EXTREMELY hard. And Ryan put Felix to shame playing it. "LEAP OF FAAAIIIIIITTHHHHHH!"

Blood spattered the objects around Cry's character.

"FUCK."

A few minutes later they hasd finally decided to play Amnesia. Another game that Felix was terrible at. "I heard about this glitch where if you click the play buttton at the exact same second, you can play multiplayer." Cry offers.

"WWHAAT?!" Pewdie nearly died. "I've been trying to find a way to do that since I started playing!" Cry laughed behind his mask. "You. Bros. DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Cry's laughing increases in volume.

"Alright, on three," he manages. "One."

"Two."

"Thr-"

"BROCHACHOS."

_Click._

A flash of white light. Nothing else.

7:00:00


	5. Author's Note: Sorry, Guys!

Hi! It's Kat here. I haven't forgot about you! I've given you this note for peace of mind. I'm taking a hiatus for a while. I may or may not continue this, but I've lost interest. It's impossible for me to write about this without being interested in it.

Sorry!

In better news, I'm starting a new story. It's _Sons of Anarchy_ based; I LOOOOOVVVVEEE this show! I LOOOVVEE ITTTT!

And I busted my eyebrow open. The doc had to stitch me up. Ugh. :/


End file.
